


Coffee Break

by Ponponpidoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Français | French, Friendship, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponponpidoo/pseuds/Ponponpidoo
Summary: Les petits tracas que l'on peut rencontrer en travaillant dans un café à New-York. Surtout quand celui-ci se trouve à quelque pâtés de maison de la Tour-Stark et devient le centre de ravitaillement préféré de nos chers Avengers.





	1. M'dame

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 

La première fois qu'ils ont passé le pas de la porte, elle avait la tête sous le comptoir et les bras dans la vitrine, essayant de ranger les gâteaux avant le rush-hour du matin. Vers 8:00, les gens se ruaient dans ce petit magasin de quartier pour avoir leurs doses de caféine et de sucre. Même si, pour être honnête, c'est elle qui dégustait le plus. Et ce jour-là elle était déjà en retard dans les préparatifs quand la clochette de la porte retentît vers les 7:30. Bien sûr. Ça devait arriver aujourd'hui. Elle essaya de sortir la tête de dessous le comptoir en vitesse mais dans la hâte se cognât. Bien sûr.

Et quand elle les vit (après s'être frotté la tête et marmonné des choses incompréhensibles, évidemment), elle crût rêver. S'était-elle tapé la tête si fort qu'elle commençait à halluciner ? Et pourtant, dans son tout petit café se tenaient deux hommes beaucoup trop grands et trop musclés. Et elle les reconnut tout de suite, comme sûrement tous les habitants de New-York après avoir vu leurs têtes dans tous les journaux télévisés. Elle nota qu'au moins le dieu nordique était habillé comme un Terrien, c'était un effort. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu renverser avec sa cape en se tournant trop vite. Ses bibelots étaient importants à ses yeux, même si certains passants avaient l'impression d'atterrir chez un antiquaire en passant la porte.

" Bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des clients si tôt, excusez ce bazar. Vous désirez ?"

" Bonjour M'dame. On aimerait six cafés à emporter." Il sembla hésiter. "Si c'est possible."

" Et de ces petites choses aussi ! " Dit le plus grand, ses cheveux blond mi-long dépassaient de sa casquette. Il pensait vraiment ne pas être reconnu comme ca ?

" Des croissants ? On en a des natures, au chocolat, aux amandes, à-"

" Deux de chaque c'est possible ? Non quatre peut-être..."Il se grattait la barbe en fixant les viennoiseries.

" Capit-" Il s'arrêta net dans son élan et quand elle releva la tête du gobelet de café elle le vit se frotter les côtes . " Roge- par Odin !" Elle vit le coup partir cette fois si, bien moins discret. Il finit par soupirer " Comment est l'appétit de nos camarades ? "

"Sûrement grand après la nuit qu'on vient de passer." Il se frottait le visage et laissa l'autre choisir.

Pendant que le dernier café coulait, elle remplit des sacs de toutes les viennoiseries qu'il choisissait à travers la vitre. Elle pourrait presque fermer avec tout ce qu'il avait décidé d'emporter. Elle leur fit signe d'attendre une seconde et prit le petit escalier de service juste à côté du comptoir et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un carton.

" Ça sera plus pratique pour le transport. Je ne dis pas que vous n'en seriez pas capable, avec des bras comme ça vous m'avez l'air très bien..." Elle eut une légère pose, sentant très bien qu'elle parlait sans trop réfléchir "... équipés pour la tâche ? "

Oui, elle avait bien dit une connerie. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus leurs faire face, se racla la gorge en se jurant de la fermer pour de bon. Ô grand Dieu qu'elle était douée pour se ridiculiser, chacun son talent. Elle plaça les six grands cafés avec les sacs dans le carton et commença à taper leurs commandes pour les encaisser. Tout ça en évitant toujours de relever les yeux, elle ne vit ni le sourire d'un ni les joues légèrement rosées de l'autre.

" Merci jeune Dame, que les Dieux veillent sur vous !" Il sortit en riant, le carton sur une épaule et d'un pas tellement énergique qu'elle se sentait fatiguée rien qu'en le regardant.

" M'dame." Dit le second en soulevant sa casquette en guise d'aurevoir avant de suivre son camarade, ayant à courir quelques foulées pour le rattraper.

Elle expira l'air qu'elle avait gardé sans s'en rendre compte, en s'agrippant à son comptoir. Là. Juste là. Devant elle. Captain America et Thor sont venus commander des cafés. Dans sa boutique. Personne n'allait la croire. Il était maintenant 8:00 et les premiers clients débarquaient et elle se rendit vite compte que sa vitrine, il y a quelques minutes si remplies, était à moitié vide. Ce qui ne ravit pas les hommes d'affaires bien trop pressés. Merci aux deux héros.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Voilà le premier chapitre d'une grande ou petite série commencée en 2016 et que je reprend sérieusement. Cet fic est postée sur d'autre site mais c'est bien moi qui la publie ici. Je m'excuse d'avance de mes fautes d'orthographes (je suis une catastrophe). Bonne lecture ! Pidoo~


	2. Ghost

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Honnêtement, il fallait s'en douter. Personne ne l'a cru une seule seconde. Qu'est-ce que les Avengers feraient dans son café miteux de toute façon ? Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui les idéalisaient après les avoir vus sauver New York de l'attaque extraterrestre. À part une vitrine et quelques tasses explosées, elle n'eut aucun problème et ça grâce à eux. Donc les voir en chair et en os dans son café, c'était quelque chose. Les jours, voir les semaines, suivant cet épisode elle ne vit pas la moindre paire de lunette de soleil ou même un bout de casquette passer sa porte. À croire que tous les clients s'étaient passés le mot pour lui enlever le moindre espoir. Devenait-elle dramatique ? Sûrement un peu.

Mais finalement, un matin (beaucoup trop tôt, encore), elle était plus bas dans la réserve les bras chargés de sacs de café et de briques de lait. La montée du petit escalier en colimaçon était une tâche périlleuse. Si un jour on la retrouvait morte dans son café, c'était sûrement en bas de ces fichus escaliers, des viennoiseries éparpillées tout autour. Quand elle arriva enfin au-dessus, derrière le comptoir, elle commença à ranger son stock et sursauta quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle. Un homme dans un costume noir impeccable se tenait au milieu du café et la fixait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir entendu l'alarme dans l'arrière boutique. Et ça, elle aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper, elle pourrait entendre ce son à des kilomètres et avait tendance à l'imaginer même chez elle.

" Excusez-moi ... Bonjour ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre." Elle jeta un oeil vers la porte nerveusement. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, peut-être une ou deux de trop, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se détendre, et finit par faire glisser un papier sur le comptoir.

" Il n'y a pas de mal. Voici la commande, s'il n'est pas trop tôt pour la réaliser, bien sûr."

Il avait toujours ce sourire figé, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle en croisait des gens louches tous les jours, mais chez lui il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'énervait presque. Sûrement son costume noir de mafieux. Elle fit oui d'un signe de tête et commença à faire couler du café.

" Ça risque de prendre quelque minutes mais vous avez sonné à la bonne porte pour du café."

Elle laissa échapper un rire crispé et parcouru le reste du papier des yeux puis glissa la note dans son tablier. Elle tapota du doigt le couvercle de la machine à café, il fallait qu'elle meuble ce silence ou il finirait par se rendre compte de son malaise. Ça lui apprendra à s'endormir en regardant  _Esprit Criminel_ , ce genre de série vous rend parano.

" Hm... Ce ne sera pas facile de transporter tout ça avec seulement deux bras. Un de vos collègues de bureau aurait pu venir vous aider ! "

" C'est pour ça que je suis venu équipé, mon petit doigt m'a dit que j'en aurai besoin." Il se pencha et récupéra un carton à ses pieds pour lui donner.

Une chose à savoir sur cette chère demoiselle c'est qu'elle est maniaque, c'est quasiment une maladie. Enfin, c'est même tout bonnement une pathologie. Tout est toujours bien rangé, bien classé. Elle gribouillait souvent sur les cartons pour ne pas les mélanger et être sûre que tous les jours les produits étaient le plus frais possible. Puis, à la fin de la journée, elle découpait les cartons et les jetait. Donc quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec "Laitiers 21/09 " dans une écriture presque illisible dont apparemment elle seule pouvait comprendre, elle se décomposa. Les images de l'épisode d'hier lui vinrent en mémoire, Hotch qui pointait le tableau rempli de photos de femmes décapitées.

" C'est... bien d'y avoir pensé. " Aucune réaction de sa part à part ce sourire qu'elle commençait à trouver insupportable. Elle remplit les sachets des viennoiseries commandées, et les plaçait dans le carton. Elle resta silencieuse, se disant que si jamais il bougeait elle avait une batte sous le comptoir pour lui régler son compte. Après avoir posé le couvercle sur les six gobelets de café elle les calla dans le carton et l'encaissa.

" Passez une bonne journée Mademoiselle. Et à bientôt."

Elle sourit en simple réponse, sa voix n'était toujours pas revenu après l'épisode du carton. Quand il passa la porte avec sa commande dans les mains, elle entendit la sonnette retentir dans la boutique, mais aussi l'écho de l'alarme dans la réserve (elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas en panne !). Elle s'assit sur son haut tabouret avec les mains tremblantes. C'était officiel, plus de séries policières pour elle.

" 21/09..." Elle leva la tête pour regarder le plafond, essayant de se rappeler. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir servi quoi que ce soit. Peut-être à un de ses collègues ? Il n'a pas pu ramasser le carton devant sa boutique, elle s'en débarrassait tous les jours. Elle l'avait forcément donné à un client. " Le 21 septembre..." Soudainement, ça lui revint. Elle se redressa et se rua sur son téléphone, elle était sûre qu'elle avait parlé de ce jour à sa mère. En remontant la conversation, elle finit par retrouver le texto vieux de presque deux semaines et datant du jeudi 21 septembre à 12:16.

**-Tu ne devineras jamais qui était au café ce matin!-**

Le 21/09 Captain America et Thor étaient venus et elle leurs avait donné un carton. Ce carton ! Elle se releva et sortit à la hâte du café, bien sûr que l'homme n'était plus dans la rue, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le chercher frénétiquement des yeux.

" Ben alors, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !" Le livreur de journaux du quartier passait à ce moment, des exemplaires du  _New York Times_  plein les mains.

" Oui. Je... pense que c'est ce que j'ai vu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Et un autre chapitre ! Même si c'est à la troisième personne, je veux que ça reste le plus possible du point de vue de la serveuse/Patronne/M'dame. Parfois ça peut être confus avec des détails inutiles mais c'est ce qui lui passe par la tête et ce qu'elle remarque. Ayant travaillé dans un bar/café de bon matin, des choses absurdes vous passe par la tête et pour ma part je devenais obsédez avec le fait d'être en retard ! Je pense que ça doit se ressentir ! Comme c'est un re-post des chapitres existant, je posterais tout les jours jusqu'à arriver au même stade que les autres plateformes. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à très bientôt ! Pidoo~


End file.
